1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool capable of turning on/off a light automatically that is capable of turning on/off the bulb easily and assembling and disassembling the locking member conveniently.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional socket ratchet wrench 1 to match with various sizes of sockets 6 comprises a handle 2 disposed on a rear end thereof and a driving head 3 with a ratchet device mounted on a front end thereof, and the driving head 3 includes a polygonal post 4 fixed on a lower side thereof, and the post 4 includes a retaining ball 5 attached on one side thereof to engage a socket 6. The socket 6 includes a polygonal fitting end 7 disposed on one end thereof to fit the post 4, and includes a polygonal working end 8 mounted on another end thereof to fit with a locking member to assemble or disassemble a workpiece. To assemble and disassemble the workpiece in a dim and narrow space, the user has to hold a flashlight with one hand and hold a tool with another end, causing an inconvenient operation.
With reference to FIG. 2, an improved socket ratchet wrench 10 comprises a driving head 11 having a bulb 12 disposed on a lower side thereof, and having a switch 13 installed on a suitable position thereof to turn on the bulb so as to illuminate and assemble or disassemble a workpiece, however such an improved wrench has the following disadvantages:                1. The driving head 11 of the socket ratchet wrench 10 includes many driving elements received therein, therefore its space is limited that has to increase the size to install the bulb 12 and a cell set, having an oversized driving head.        2. The bulb 12 is installed on a lower side of the driving head 11, and the driving head 11 is located at one side of a post 14. After the post 14 is fitted to the socket, the socket will shield partial lights of the bulb 12 without illuminating the locking member directly, having poor illumination.        3. The bulb 12 is turned on by using the switch 13, hence having an inconvenient operation, and if the user forgets turning off the bulb, a power consumption will occur.        
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.